


Loneliness and Love

by LevisJam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisJam/pseuds/LevisJam
Summary: After Rika passes, Yoosung begins to fall apart. But before he destroys himself completely, Luciel saves the day~





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 8:47am here in Glasgow why am I up so early lololol, must write fanfic~ Anyhow, i did this whole thing within an hour, so i can't consider it my best haha, but I did try. Off to school now, will write more later~

I wake up to the same four walls everyday. In the same house, on the same street, in the same town. I’d consider it normal for me to seek change every now and then. But I can’t bring myself to leave this stupid town. I haven’t left since Rika died, I don’t have the strength to go so far from her.. I just can’t leave her, she’ll get lonely like me. No matter how much I reassure myself that she will be ok, I never leave. I’ll never get to go and see the world, I’ll never go to a university, I’ll never get my dream job, I’ll never get married and have someone to love. Not just because I don’t prefer girls, but because.. I can’t leave my past. I can’t leave the people that have left me. I’ll never be strong enough to..  
It’s been 2 years since I’ve left this town. I sat at home alone and watched the ball drop on TV on new years. I didn’t go and spend it with friends or family, I couldn’t. I spent valentines cooped up in my bedroom, watching cheesy romantic comedies. I went to church on Easter, then slept the rest of the day. I spent the summers with the blinds closed, not ever bothering to leave the house unless it was to go grocery shopping. Halloween? Scary movie marathon alone. Thanksgiving? Volunteered at a soup kitchen. Christmas.. I didn’t even get out of bed. I spent that day crying, angry at myself, tired of being so lonely. I refused to have company, I didn’t want anyone to come see me. My second lonely New Year’s has passed.. I can’t wait to start this horrible year once again. This lonely, awful, coming year. But as January passed, the loneliness and pain only grew worse and worse. I stopped answering my texts. I stopped going to school. I didn’t even leave my house. I grew numb and even a bit cold.  
I woke up this day, just like any other. Though, I had no idea it would completely change everything.   
I woke up at noon, got up and stretched, and went to go make breakfast. I’ve long since ran out of milk and eggs, it was another dry cereal morning then. I didn’t even eat. Still wearing my Pj's, I walked to my bathroom, and just... Looked at myself. My natural brown hair was halfway down my face, creating an awfully indecent hairstyle. My hair was long and tangled, I haven’t bothered to cut it. My eyes.. My once bright, joyful eyes were cold and angry, just full of hatred and hollowness. I haven’t heard my own voice in so long..   
Suddenly, I heard a loud and abrupt chain of knocks on my front door, followed by a stream of; “IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL TAKE IT OFF IT’S HINGES!”   
God that voice.. It’s been so long. One of the few people I considered a friend, Luciel Choi.   
“YOOSUNG PLEASE!!” he shouted, the knocking only growing more desperate. I sighed, walking towards the front door. I didn’t even get to open the door before it swung open, revealing an exasperated Luciel.   
“Oh my god.. Yoosung, what in the name of hades happened?!” He cried out, tackling me in a hug.  
“We were all so worried and we thought something awful happened! You haven’t answered any of our calls or texts, even JUMIN was starting to panic! We all care and love you so much and I-“ that’s when I started crying. I hugged him back as tightly as my frail body would let me, bawling my eyes out into his shoulder. Luciel picked me up, closing the door behind him, and carried me into my living room.  
“God your so light..” he murmured as he set me down on a couch, sitting next to me “Have you been eating?” I shook my head no, tears falling down my pale cheeks.   
“Oh Yoosung.. How could this have happened to someone like you?”   
“I-I’m s-so s-sorry..” I whispered, crying into my hands. He pulled them away from my face, and looked me in the eyes.  
“Don’t you dare start apologizing, your not allowed to. Whatever happened is not your fault at all, I promise. Right now, before I start bombarding you with questions, you need to get ready.”  
“Ready f-for what?” I asked, rubbing my eyes roughly. His jaw dropped.  
“Today is Valentine’s day! Did you seriously not know?! Wait, shouldn’t you be in school?! Never mind that. Anyhow.. I’m taking you on a date! I’m going to finally get you out of this town, and were going to go into the city up north! Dress warm and cute, haha. I know your going to object buuuuut how could you say no to this face!” He exclaimed, his adorable puppy eyes just killing me   
“I know your gay Yoosung, you have no right to object to your fellow gay comrade! So you are my Valentine. I’ll help you get ready!” He laughed, pulling me towards my room. I was so stunned, I couldn’t believe it.  
“I had no idea that you were gay..” I said, exasperated.   
“Why else have I never had a girlfriend? Why do you think I’ve only ever flirted with you? Because.. Well..” he blushed bright red. “I really like you and, I want to always be here for you no matter what.” If it’s possible, I was blushing even brighter than him.   
“This is a dream.. Isn’t it?” I stammered, not believing the last 5 minutes.  
“Not a dream love~ now get changed.” He said, tossing a pile of clothes at me, winking as he left the room. Oh my god I think I’m in love..  
He had picked one of my vintage t-shirts, grey skinny jeans and a bomber jacket. When did I even buy skinny jeans..? I shrugged, dressing, and stepping out to find a nose-bleeding Luciel.   
“Oh my goodness your so cuuuute!!” he squealed, hugging me close. I smiled faintly, blushing once again.  
“Am not. I look like a rat..” I said shyly.  
“Lies! Your so cute!!! Well, you won’t feel that way for long, I shall be of assistance!” he grinned, leading me to my bathroom. Within 5 minutes, he had managed to tame my rats nest of hair, straightening it and tying some of it back even.  
“When did you even learn how to…?” I questioned, aweing at myself in the mirror.  
“I got bored one day, and boom. I learned something new.” He answered. You look so cute I’m about to faint!!” I blushed deep red again, of course.   
“Ready to go?” he asked, pulling out his car keys and headed to the door.   
“Y-yeah, ready.” I answered, making sure my phone was in my pocket.   
“Then we take leave here, my prince.” He said with a smile, opening the front door for me. His incredibly red hair and yellow cat-like eyes, his adorable smile.. I was just mesmerized. I was about to walk out when I stopped myself. I realized just how scared I was to leave. Luciel seemed to have picked up on this, and held my hand gently, comfortingly. All of the memories of me and Rika were overcome by the memories of my lonely years, my sadness and depression, and even they were beginning to fade. I was at a crossroad. I could go left: Reject Luciel and remain miserable for who knows how long. Never work, never graduate, get kicked out and become homeless.. But still able to hold on to Rika. Or right: Finally leave this town and make this year a good one. Go with Luciel on this date, have it possibly end perfectly and I somehow manage to find love, finally become happy again, start going back to school, turn my life around and graduate, get a job, start a life with Luciel.. I was just fantasizing honestly. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the outside world.  
I was met with a cold breeze, but I didn’t even shiver, my heart was enough to keep me warm. Although, I really did enjoy Luciels embrace.  
“I knew you could do it! Now let’s get this show on the road!” He laughed, and carried me to his car, bridal style. As we turned on to the main road, all my fear and doubt melted away, even in the midst of winter. I felt positive, I felt quite happy. Soft jazz played in the background, our hands intertwined, I hadn’t felt this content in so long..  
“Gotta make a quick stop, it won’t take long.” He said, pulling into a spot, jumping out and locking the car before I could even speak. He had stopped in the middle of downtown, where could he have possibly gone in such a hurry? He came back no less than 5 minutes later with two hot lattes and a bouquet of roses.  
“What’s a date without a rose for my love?” He said, smiling brightly through a blush, handing me the flowers.  
“Your so sweet Luciel, I love them, thank you!” I giggled through a blush of my own. God he made me feel so special..   
As we were starting to leave town, I begin to a feel a bit nervous. I couldn’t help it, after all it’s been two years since I’ve seen the exit for the highway.  
“It’s gonna be ok, she won’t be sad that you’ve left. I’m sure she’s glad your finally stepping up and smiling again, I’ve missed that smile of yours..” He said, holding my hand.  
“Your just too kind, I don’t deserve you..” I said, only half-joking.  
“Actually, it’d be me who doesn’t deserve you! Who could possibly be worth enough to be the reason you smile, the reason you laugh, who could be worth your love?”  
“Easy. It would be you. You’re the only one who’s ever made me truly smile and laugh, I never though I’d love.. Until I met you.” I said, my cheeks a shade of pink.  
“Oh my goodness you are just too precious for this world!!” he giggled. “Your so damn cute it’s killing me!”  
It had begin to snow outside, turning the landscape into a winter wonderland. It was beautiful.. But the boy next to me was even better than any snow day. We spent the rest of the drive cracking lame jokes, laughing, telling stories and confessing secrets, it was an absolutely perfect time.   
The city begin to peak over the horizon, and within minutes, we had parked and were already making our way into the heart of the city.   
“I want you to eat before we do anything else, you've lost so much weight, you must be starving right? He asked, holding my hand as we wandered around the snowy city.  
“A bit..” I laughed, and he led the way to a bagel place. He must have noticed me picking at my food, his expression grew concerned.  
“I know thing’s are hard, I’m sure everything just too much to handle right now, but you need to eat.. Your so thin I’m almost surprised you haven’t gotten sick yet.” He murmured.  
“O-of course, sorry, I’ve just got a bit on my mind.” I said flustered.   
We walked back outside, greeted once again by the cold city air. There weren’t a lot of people around, which was nice, I’m not a fan of crowds. This day couldn’t get any more perfect, but it did, it really did..  
It was a day that completely changed my life. Filled with warm hugs and love, smiles and selfies, we did everything from sight-seeing to horse-back riding through the snow. It was almost 10 at night, yet we had no plan to end this day just yet. We walked around the park, holding hands, sharing stories, laughing, I didn’t want this night to end ever.   
“Hey Yoosung.. I know it’s only been a day but.. I’m in love with you. I love you so much and, I can’t even think about someone else loving you more than I do and.. I’m not sure if this is just some amazing dream, but.. I want to call you mine.” Luciel murmured, his cheeks a bright red. I pinched myself, I don’t think this is all a dream..  
“Luciel.. I would want nothing more in this world than to be yours. I love you so much.. I can’t even see myself with someone else, I love you, Luciel.”  
And with that, he picked me up, spun me around.. And kissed me. My first kiss with the one I’ll love forever.. In the snow, under a full moon.. I love you Luciel.. I really do.


End file.
